Jinchuuriki of the ten tailed dragon
by Iblis jr
Summary: this fic is a cross over between Fairy Tail, Naruto and a little with yugioh 5ds, its a rewrite of my fic the crimson dragon slayer, oc's wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: sealing the dragon

The moon shown bright, hanging high in the starry sky. Down below the town of Magnolia was being attacked by a massive crimson red scaled dragon with ten lashing tails. In a flash of light a white scaled dragon attacked the dragon demon. A man stood atop the dragon's head, he had tan skin, black hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wore a white vest with a gold flame pattern, on the back it spelled out "第四マスター (fourth master)".

"Hoshikuzu hold him off for a little longer, i'll be right back!"

"I'll try Yusei but no promises!" Yusei grinned as he flash stepped away. Yusei reappeared in a small hideout, a man stood up, he was tall and muscular with shoulder-length reddish orange slicked back hair, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His body was slightly muscular with a black cloak over his shoulders. laying on the floor asleep with two small infants was a woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark red hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that framed both sides of her face.

"Master!" the man stood up.

"Gildarts i-" Yusei stopped when the woman stirred to consciousness.

"Yusei" she groggely looked up at him. He kneeled down and held her in his arms.

"i'm here honey" he said with a soft voice.

"whats wrong?" she asked.

"it's Juubi Akiza, he's destroying the city, and everything i throw at him dose'nt seem to work" Yusei looked at Akiza with apologetic eyes.

"there's only one option left" Yusei looked at one of the infants next to her. Akiza followed his gaze then turned back to Yusei.

"Yusei no!" Akiza yelled.

"there's no other option" he told her. Akiza knew this all to well.

"then seal it back inside me!" Yusei shook his head.

"i can't, your already to drained from its removal, if i seal it back inside you you won't survive the process" Akiza looked at her kids and teared up.  
"i need you here for our children honey, they need you" Yusei laid Akiza down and picked up one of the infants.

"i'll seal the Juubi in Jr" Yusei turned to look at Gildarts.  
"Gildarts keep Akiza and Helen safe, i'll send Makarov for you when the danger has passed. Gildarts nodded as Yusei vanished. Akiza watched him go, knowing full well he would'nt be coming back.

Yusei reappeared on the battle field to see Juubi and Hoshikuzu fighting to the death. Yusei summond a sealing alter as Juubi sent the stardust dragon sprawling. Yusei set Jr on the alter and formed a few hand signs. A seal in the shape of a dragon appeared on the infants belly. Yusei grunted in pain as a crimson red dragon tail shot out of his back and wrapped around the Juubi then pulled the bijuu into the small boy. The seal locked indicating the beast had been sealed. A dragon scale pattern appeared on the infants cheeks. Yusei smiled as he placed what remained of his power inside the boy before his body lifelessly fell to the ground. Stardust returned to see Yusei's dead body on the ground before an alter with a small crying baby. Moments later Makarov-the third guild master of Fairy Tail walked over and picked up the boy.

"_Hoshikuzu..." _the dragon looked up to the sky.

_"i left the remaineder of my power in my son, incase the beast were to try and taint him, with my power i gave him my signer mark. He must learn the ways of Dragon slayers, for his battle to control Juubi's power" _Hoshikuzu nodded. The two shared a few more words before saying farewell.

"goodbye, my friend" Hoshikuzu looked to the clouds as rain begane to fall. Yusei's presence vanished from the world. Forever. Hoshikuzu looked down at the old man below.

"i must speak to the boy's mother" Makarov nodded and lead the dragon towards Yusei's hideout.

A knock came to the door. Gildarts stood up from his seat and walked over and opened the door. The door opened and there stood Makarov. Gildarts looked at the old man as if asking "i_s Yusei_?" Makarov nodded. Akiza looked at Makarov with tears in her eyes. He walked over and handed Jr over to her. Akiza took the two infants and craddled them in her arms. Akiza looked outside to see Hoshikuzu waiting. He looked over at her. The dragon relayed all of Yusei's last words to her. After everything had been said Gildarts and Makarov were wide eyed and speechless. Akiza looked at Jr and eyed the scale pattern on his cheeks. The day came and went, the funeral for all of the fallen civilians and wizards including Yusei made the rain pour down even harder. Akiza returned home, she walked into the living room to see her friend Misty sitting in a chair holding her first born Kura. Akiza put the three to bed and sat in the living room with Misty and cried her eyes out, all Misty could do was try and comfort the red head.

Akiza lay on her bed that night staring at at the vacant spot were Yusei had layed the night before. She sat up and turned on the lamp on her night stand next to her, got up and walked over to Yusei's bookshelf of pulled several books off the shelf, each one held a list of all of Yusei's techniques and how to use them. She returned the books to the spots on the shelf and went to check on the children. She walked up to the door and peeked inside to see the three sound asleep "Jr, Kura, Helen; my three lttle miracles" Akiza smiled.

Well everyone that is chapter 1 to my crimson dragon slayer rewrite, it goes completely different then the original, if your wondering yes i'm going to get through crimson dragon slayer... maybe, comment if you want me to or not because this fic is gonna be similar to Naruto in alot of ways. And the names Hoshikuzu means Stardust in japanese.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Joining Fairy Tail

_Seven years later..._

The sun rose high over Magnolia. Akiza walked into the room of her kids to see Jr asleep with his two sisters wrapped in his arms, their heads laying on his fore arms. Over the course of the last several years Jr had been the protecter of the two. He had attacked the bullies and warded off the bad mouthers. Akiza shook the three siblings "come on you three, time to get up"

"five more minutes momma" Jr mumbled as he pulled his sisters closer. Akiza did'nt want to ruin the moment of cuteness but it was now or never.

"then i guess i'll just have to bring all my delicious fresh baked pancakes to the guild then" the three shot up and ran like the wind down stairs. Akiza laughed as the three dug into the pile of pancakes at the dining room table. After breakfast the three got washed up and dressed. Jr wore a red zip-up hoodie with a black undershirt and a forehead protecter with the symbol "竜 (Dragon)", around his neck he wore a white scarf with a gold flame pattern given to him by Hoshikuzu during his dragon slayer training, he wore a pair of black jean shorts with black and red close he sandels. His spikey black hair stood tall, his bangs hanging in his face. his skin was like his moms with blue eyes as well as his hey scale pattern on his cheeks. Kura wore a black skirt with a black hair band and black leggings as well as dress shoes. Helen simply wore a red dress with red open toe sandels and a white and red hat. Even though Kura was the oldest at the age of eight Jr stood over her by a few inches. Helen was the shortes as she stood as high as her sisters shoulders.

Akiza smiled at the three before they headed out for the guild hall. They all walked inside to see it as lively as ever. Jr spotted a boy with spikey pink hair in a white scarf, a red long sleeve and yellow shorts. Jr ran over to meet the boy, a big grin plastered on his face. The boy looked at Jr "hi i'm Jr"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" Natsu put on a similar grin and shook the boy's hand. Jr sniffed the air as his grin got bigger.

"your a dragon slayer!?"

"You too!?" Natsu and Jr ran around the guild causing utter chaos. Akiza and Kura watched the two, Akiza sweat dropped and Kura pinched her nose. Helen looked around the guild when a girl with blue hair and a black hair band stood smiling at her.

"hi i'm Levy" she smiled. Helen grinned.

"i'm Helen" the two girls ran around and played. Kura looked around the guild at the many people in the guild. A boy came up to her, he had short spikey silver hair with pale ice-blue eyes. He wore a white tunic with ice-blue shorts, he looked no older then Kura herself. He snapped his fingers as a white rose appeared in his hand, he placed the rose in Kura's hair. Jr looked over as the boy introduced himself to Kura. The black haired girl blushed a deep shade of red as Jr scurried over.

"is he messing with you onee-chan?" Jr asked. The boy chuckled.

"no sorry, i'm Hex, i was just introducing myself, i guess i'll see you around" Hex walked passed the two. Kura looked at Hex as he winked at her causing her to blush even more. Jr looked at Kura and grinned.

"Kura has a crush" he sang-songed. Kura snapped back to reality before kicking the boy in the butt.

"i do not!" She told him. Jr kept his silly grin. The day came and went, Jr became friends with Natsu, Grey and the other boys. Helen befriended all the girls like her sister. the three became members of the guild and celebrated, the Fairy Tail way.

thats ch2, tell what yall thought, and i need oc's for tailed beasts host cus i don't want to resort to using the originals unless i have to


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Jinchuuriki of the six tails

_Seven years later..._

Akiza sat in the guild watching her daughters talk with their friends. The entrance flew open and in walked a teen with tall spiky black hair, a black waist coat, a white gold flame patterned scarf, a red undershirt, black jeans, armor platted boots, black arm guards on each armor and a red shoulder guard, his guild mark on his left shoulder was the only flash exposed as his left arm was in a sleeve while is right arm was wrapped up in bandages from his covered shoulder to his finger tips. He also wore a forehead protector that had the symbol "竜 (dragon)". He walked up to the bar and slapped down his request assignment "all done Mira" he put on a grin.

"that took longer than usual?" she asked.

"i took most of the time to get there, as you know i do like to walk to my request locations" Mira chuckled.

"that's right Jr i forgot you have motion sickness like Natsu don't you" Jr sweat dropped. The teen ordered a drink and sat down with Akiza.

"how'd the mission go?" she asked. Jr set the cup down and sighed.

"to easy, almost boring"

"an S-class was boring? that's a first" Jr looked up from the table.

"mom?"

"yes?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about leaving for a while" Akiza was surprised.

"why?" over the course of seven years and completing his dragon slayer training Jr had become an S-class beside his friend Laxus.

"to take care of my err... handicap" Jr tapped his stomach. Akiza sighed as she knew this would come soon. Jr smiled at her and stood up. He reequipped his travelers cloak and walked over to the door.

"alright, I'm off" Jr called.

"where you gonna bro you just got back?" Helen asked. she wore her usual white dress and hat as she rarely went on a mission.

"no idea, all i know is i can't stay cooped up for much longer kiddo" he ruffled the girls hair.

"Laxus!" Jr turned his head to look up at the blonde on the second floor.

"I'm heading out, see ya when I see ya, Master" Jr looked at the old man sitting on the bar.

"I don't know when I'll be back but try to keep this place in one piece okay?" Makarov smiled at the young man. Jr grinned and left the guild hall.

_Three days later..._

Jr had hopped on the train to get out of town. He supressed the motion sickness and got off at the next stop. It was a small village called Yugakure. He had planned on coming here sooner, it was a town known for its hot springs, Jr walked to the hotel and got a room. He had hoped to relax before starting his training. Jr flopped down on his bed and entered his mind scape. Inside He stood before a cage, behined said bars was a giant dragon with ten tails.

"Shi-chan you here?" he called. The dragon groaned as a girl with long red hair and a red skirt exited the cage.

"Hai, Jr-sama" Jr blushed. He formed a few hand signs before returning to reality. Jr stood up as a seal appeared on the floor, a light exited the seal and formed into the girl.

"i came to Yugekure to relax and thought you might want to join me" Shinzo smiled.

"Arigatō, Jr-sama" Jr blushed.

"and please don't call me that"

"why not Jr-sama?" She asked innocently.

(A/N: does anyone know what shes doing? i hope so)

"i- never mind" Jr dead panned.

The two headed over to the hot springs and went to their respected sides. Jr could here the girls from his empty side. He looked up at the stars, he connected the constellations until he reached a red star. Jr gazed at it in wonder. He got out of the bath and headed inside. He opened the door to their changing room and looked up to see a partially nude Shinzo. The girl blushed before Jr turned a deep shade of red and threw the door shut. Jr ran down the hall and clutched his chest has his heart pounded. He regained his composure and headed to the room. He opened the door to see Shinzo sitting at the table in the middle of the room completly dressed. The tesnion from the air between the two was lifted at dinner. The night came and went and Shinzo returned to her place inside the seal with Juubi.

Jr packed up his things and left the next morning. He left town on foot and traveled through the desert on the edge of the area. His cloak kept the sandy winds at bay until he reached cover. Night came and Jr found a small cave to sleep in until morning. Jr awoke to see a sandstorm raging outside. He groaned in irration. Night fell once more and Jr watched as the sandstorm ended. The fourtenn year old dragon slayer left his shelter and continued. After two days of sleeping during the day and traveling at night Jr reached another town. He checked into a hotel. He reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of requests he snagged from the guild the night before he left. He shuffled through the request forms then sighed. He returned them to his bag then left to get food.

Jr trotted through the town when a bumped shoulders with someone. He stopped and turned to see a man no older then himself with short spiky silver hair, he wore a silver long-sleeved shirt which its sleeves covered his hands, black jean pants and combat boots . Jr looked at the teen in wonder until he grabbed his shoulder "by any chance is your name Hex?" he asked. The teen turned and looked Jr.

"Hai, thats me, why do you want to know?" Jr grinned.

"you may not recognize me but we've met before" Hex looked at Jr, then he gaspped.

"your Jr, that kid from Fairy Tail seven years ago!"

"yup thats me!"

"how are you, i have'nt seen you in ages" The two headed for the nearest resteraunt and ordered food for their conversation. After eating the two headed their seperate ways.

Late that night Jr was tossing and turning in bed until a montrous roar echoed through town. Jr shot up and ran to the window. The streets were empty, Jr sniffed the air and caught the scent of a demonic aura. Jr got dressed and followed the scent. he came to an opening in the forset to see a giant six tailed slug like monster. The creature shrank down in size as in formed into a human.

"_Jr that was a tailed beast!" _Shinzo called from the seal.

"i know, six tails right?! the Rokubi?" the form settle into Hex. Jr ran over and shook the silver haired boy.

"J-J-Jr, where did you come from?" Hex asked groggely. Jr slung the teens arm over his shoulder and carried him off as the sounds of towns people came to his sensitive ears. The two stopped deep in the forest and rested.

"did you see e in-"

"yeah..." Jr looked at the down cast boy.

"when did it happen?" Jr asked. Hex remained silent. Jr sighed and placed his hand on the teens head. They were now inside Jr's mind scape. Hex looked up at the giant cage door before them.

"you don't have act so distant ya' know, we're both the same" Jr said. Just then a Large dragon came into view as Shinzo walked through the bars.

"hello there Saiken" she smiled. The two teens looked behined them to see Rokubi.

"hello... Sister" he said. Jr and Hex gawcked at it.

"did you just say-"

"S-s-s-sister!?"

Shinzo chuckled. Juubi laughed at the two teens from inside the cage "what are you laughing at lizard brain!" Jr yelled.

"your faces" Juubi sneered.

"Shinku say hi" Jr watched the the dragon lay down once more. He begane snoring.

"hehe..." Shinzo sweat dropped.

"its been to long big sis Shinzo how are you?" Saiken asked.

"hold the phone what does he mean by big sis?" Jr asked. Hex nodded in agreement.

"Baka, you think with him being my host he would be smart" Shinku sat up and looked at the teen.

"excuse the giant sack of rudeness over there" Jr turned to look at Hex.  
"the reason i showed you this is because i won't to show you your not alone, and i'f i'm right then there are eight others just like us" Hex smiled.

"and we'll fined them all, we'll get together and show the world that we're no the monsters they think we are!" Jr and Hex fist high fived.

The two left Jr's mind scape and snuck back into Jr's hotel room. Hex felt Saiken trembling inside him.

"_You okay Saiken-san?" _he asked.

_**Oh, y-y-yeah, j-j-just great **_the tailed beast stuttered. Saiken recalled the chat he and Shinzo had on the way to the hotel. More like the death threat.

_Flash back..._

Saiken sat inside his host in silence when Shinzo appeared before him "Saiken i wanted to tell you something real quick" she smiled.

"what is it Onee-chan?" Saiken asked. Shinzo got a demonic grin and her eyes filled with insanity.

"if you give your Jinchuuriki any trouble what so ever, i'll beat you into the ground do you understand?!" Saiken curled up and wrapped its body into a ball inside its tails.

"y-y-y-y-yes m-m-m-m-m-ma'am" Saiken trembled in fear.

"good, see you later" Shinzo smiled once more and returned to Jr's mind scape.

_End flash back.._

The next moring Jr and Hex loaded onto the train and set off on their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hosts three by four

Jr and Hex loaded off the train into a town surrounded by mist. Hex shivered as the walked through town. Jr looked at the boy and shrugged. They continued their walk through town until a figure came out of nowhere and clobbered the silver hair teen. Jr looked at the brunette, she looked no older then seventeen, she fair skin and wore a black hoodie with blue markings and a pair of blue jeans "hey Hex whats up!?" she grinned. Jr looked at Hex as he sat up and groaned.

"what did you go and do that for Ally?!" Hex stood to his feet.

"what? i can't say hi to my old friend?" Ally shrugged.

"you mean punching bag?" Hex mummbled.

"what'd you say!?" Ally grabbed the teen and shook him senseless. Jr sweat dropped and chuckled. Ally dropped Hex and looked at the Jr. She scanned the dragon slayer and reached for his scarf. Jr snagged her hand as the two caught sight of their Bijuu's. Jr let the girl go as she staggered back.

"so your the host of Isobu the three tails huh?" Jr scanned the girl. She gulped hard and nodded. Hex tapped her shoulder.

"Ally this is Jr, he's a guild member of Fairy Tail, and he's the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Dragon. Ally shook off her stupor and held out her hand.

"nice to meet you Jr, i'm Ally, but my nick names is Misuto Joō" Jr took the girls hand.

"so Mist queen, me and Hex here are trying to track down all of the other Jinchuuriki, mind lending us a hand?" Jr asked. Ally grinned.

"sure, sounds like fun, its better then this boring place" the three stayed the night in Ally's home and left the next morning.

A week passed with no luck in finding another Jinchuuriki. The three companions stopped in the middle of a forest for camp. They sat around the fire after the sun set and ate dinner "so after a week no host sightings? man this sucks!" Ally groaned.

"well hopefully we'll run into another one soon" they headed off to bed and continued their traveles. The tree arrived in a town after another week. The three found themselves out of cash, Jr pulled his collection of request forms from his bag. The trio studied the forms until they found a decent job. Said job was quick and easy. It paid well and the three finally had plenty of money for the road.

They arrived at a town and checked into a hotel. Jr was walking down the street alone when he passed an ally with a strange sight. Jr back tracked to see a man around the age of twenty one drunk off his ass laying on the ground. Jr looked at the man and sighed. He hefted the man over his shoulders as he thanked Kami for the enhanced strength for being a dragon slayer. He carried the man back to the hotel and threw him on his bed. Hex and Ally returned to see the drunk man. They jumped until Jr returned with an explanation.

The man awoke and looked at the three, he was sober finally but still reaked of booz "where am i?" he asked.

"your in our hotel room" Jr said.  
"i found you drunk in an aly way"

"thankyou my friend, by the way i'm Mace, whats your name?"

"i'm Jr, and this is Ally and Hex" the two waved. Mace grinned at the two when Jr placed his hand on his head. Jr closed his eyes then opened them, they were now crimson red with horizontal slits.

"Ryu me!" Mace looked around at his new surroundings.

(A/N:yes Jr has developed an ocular jutsu, it allows him to see inside a jinchuuriki's mind scape amongst other things that will be shown later)

They were in a large metal room with to large cages. behined Jr was a large cage which held a dragon and behined Mace was a cage which held a large four tailed monkey with red fur. Mace looked at the bijuu behined him then at the dragon bijuu before him. Hex and Ally appeared with their bijuu not to far behined "don't be suprised Mace, i sensed your bijuu inside you when i found you, thats why i brought you here" J walked over to Shinku's cage as Shinzo emerged from said cage.

Mace looked at the girl and was punched by Ally before he started drooling "don't get dirty thoughts you perv!" She growled. Mace apologized as Jr and Shinzo sweat dropped. Shinzo looked up at four tails and smiled.

"hey sis" he grinned.

"Kon'nichiwa, Son Goku" Mace looked at the two and grinned as he formed a hand sign and the seal opened allowing Son Goku to move freely.

"we're searching for all the jinchuuriki, Ally and Hex are the Jinchuuriki for six and three tails, i'm the Jinchuuriki for ten tails. And i see your the Jinchuuriki for four tails" Jr looked up at the gaint monkey.

"will you two join us?" Jr asked. Mace was taken aback by this, he looked to his bijuu. Mace had been treated like trash his entire life, called a monster and hated by others, he was alone for so long until four tails reached ou to him. Now he met others like him who had asked him to join them in the travels. Mace nodded.

"sounds like fun" he grinned.

The next morning the four Jinchuuriki left town in search of the other six. The six jinchuuriki's that have been waiting for someone to pull them out of their loneliness.

thats it for chapter 4 what did you guys think, i'm keeping naruto, Fu and han as jinchuurik for later events.


	5. Chapter 5

Jr stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkled and shined. He dozed off and opened his eyes to see Magnolia town. Jr scanned the scene to see a small boy in the middle of the street. He knew all to well that this was'nt a dream, but a memory. The young Jr stood in the street feeling the glares of hate and distain digging into him from the towns people. A group of men cornered the young Jinchuuriki with knives and blunt objects "come on kill him before he attacks!" Someone shouted.

"huury and kill the demon!" another yelled. The men bared down on the boy. In a flash of crimson red, it was over. Akiza, Makarov and the rest of the guild arrived at the scene to find the men dead, blood covering an entire block, and Jr in the epicenter in his three tailed cloak version one form. The boy looked ferral, his teeth were long and jagged,his hair was on split ends, his eyes were blood red with vertical slits, his nails were sharp, he was crouching as he glared at the new arrivals.

Akiza walked over to him, she stopped when the boy growled and lashed at her with one of his tails. Akiza stepped back and looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Jr grinned evily and spoke.

"you were the fool to not aid this child before now" Akiza glared at the Jinchuuriki.

"Juubi let my son go!" Juubi chuckled.

"don't look at me, he asked for help and i complied" Akiza gasped at the news.

"he cried at for you as they beat him down, i reached out to him and he begged for my help, so i gave him the three tail cloak, and he ripped the foolish humans to bloody pieces" tears begane to flow from the childs eyes.

"it seems even now he cries out for you, i will return him but what happans from here on out i will protect him" the cloak faded and the boy's eyes returned to their sky blue color. Jr sat up and stared at his hands in horror to see them covered in blood. He licked his teeth and tasted the metal tinge on them. Jr looked up at Akiza, stood up and ran. Akiza chased after him when he swung his arm and ripped the ground infront of her apart with sheer power. Jr growled at her as he entered his unnicial Jinchuuriki form and ran off. Akiza caught sight of the red eyes and the darkened scale pattern on his cheeks.

Jr followed his dream counter part to the river. He watched as he lashed and tore through the river trying to wash the blood from his hands. the scene turned white when Shinzo appeared behined him "this was the first time you used our power, i just wish things had gone differently" Jr looked at the girl and smiled.

"its fine" he closed his eyes.

"but Jr-"

"but nothing, if this had'nt had happaned i would have never made my best friend. After that day everyone in the guild saw me as unstable, one time even Erza tried to cut me down until you and Shinku stepped in and saved me by giving me the three tail cloak again. I was kept alive and even proved stronger then her" Jr started to laugh at this.

The scene changed once more to his fight with Erza. Jr gripped his dual dragon blades as he parried Erza's attacks. It had been six years since the incident with the cloak and Jr had cut most ties with the guild. Erza had attacked him when he attempted to use Juubi's energy. They had just returned to the guild when she charged. Jr lost his grip on his dual swords and had Erza's sword to his throat. She jumped away when the cloak from six years ago appeared once more. Erza staggered back at the foul air. Jr glared at the girl as his features changed to what they were back then "it seems Shinku and Shi-chan kept their promise"

"Promise?!" Erza asked. Everyone watched the teen grin.

"they promised me that they would keep me safe, where you fools failed" Akiza watched her son's glare turn to her.

"so i've been training with them to gain control over Juubi-san's power"

"Juubi-**san**?!" Erza asked. Jr nodded.

"Juubi or rather Shinku the ten tails helps me train to get stronger so one day i can beat him and gain full control over his power" Akiza was shocked that Juubi made such and agreement.

"and Shi-chan makes it to where i don't lose control of myself if i go passed six tails" on key a fourth tail sprouted from the cloak. Jr easily dismissed the requip mage and blasted her back with a simple roar. The fight ended and Jr deactivated the tailed beast cloak. Jr could sense the disdain in the onlookers eyes. Jr and Shinzo watched as the dream faded. Shinzo looked at Jr and smiled before he awoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lucky seven

Jr looked out the window of the train at the on coming stop. Jr awoke his companions and shuffled to the door. They all filed off and headed to the nearby town. They arrived at a water fall. The sight was amazing. Jr scanned the surroundings as the others ran into the water. A shadow ran into the forest. Jr saw this and followed. Jr cought sight of a figure in the trees and hid. He looked around the tree to see a girl with mint green hair and tan skin. He watched as she plucked a few apples from the tree. Jr moved towards the girl when he tripped over a tree root. The girl jumped down and held a kunai over his head "who are you?1 And what do you want!?" She demanded. Jr looked up at her and scanned the girl, a familier magic energy emmited from the girl. Jr quickly activated his Ryu me and grabbed the girls leg.

Their surroundings changed to the sealing chamber of Shinku. Jr looked behined the girl to see a caged beetle with a blue exoskeleton with seven tails that six were used as wings. Jr looked at the girl as she turned her gaze away from the dragon behined the teen "whats your name?" Jr asked. The girl snapped back to reality and focused on the teen that stood over her. Before the girl could answer the genjutsu faded as the girl ran.

"hey wait!" the girl vanished from sight. Jr sighed and returned to his friends. He saw the three drying off. They looked over to him.

"hey Jr whats wrong?" Mace asked. Jr shook his head.

"nothing, just tired" Jr decided to keep the girl from them. They scanned the pool as they looked at their map.

"it says the entrance should be right here..."

"are you trying to find the entrance to Takigakure?" They turned to see the girl from before.

"who are you?" Hex asked. The girl walked over to them.

"i'm Fu, a villager of Takigakure, are you trying to find the entrance?"

"yeah we heard a jinchuuriki lived here so we decided to stop by" Ally said. Fu looked at Jr then to the pool.

"here its this way" Fu walked into the deeper parts of the pool and dove in. Jr and the others followed. Fu swam into a tunnel with the four Jinchuuriki in tow. They exited the tunnel and rose to the surface. They were met be a group of soldiers with long spears. A man in faded blue clothes appeared.

"Fu, how dare you bring outsiders to the village!" he grabbed the girl by her hair and hefted her up. Fu cringed as he glared at Her. Jr seperated the two and looked at the man.

"it was a request" Jr removed his jacket to reveal his guild mark.  
"i'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild, i got a request that there was a monster here so i came to kill it" Fu was in shock until she saw Jr's fingers crossed behined his back. Fu held back a giggle. The man ceased is accusations and scoffed the the them as he left. Jr sighed in relief as Ally laughed. Fu lead them through the village. Jr watched the glares of hate and distaste aimed at Fu from the villagers. Jr's demon cloak would've crushed them all if Fu had'nt placed her hand on his arm.

"don't worry about them" Fu said as she could sense his killer intent. Jr looked at her and nodded.

"only because you said so" Fu smiled as they come up on an estate. Fu opened the door and gestured for the four to come inside.

"Momma i'm home!" she called. A woman emerged from the kitchen, she had hair and skin akin to her daughter's, she was tall except Mace stood over her by a few inches.

"welcome back Fu-chan, and who are these four?" The woman looked to the four Jinchuuriki.

"hi i'm Jr, but please just call me Ryu"

(A/N: this will be Jr's name from now on because i cam eup with the name in another fic i used him in)

"i'm Mace its a pleasure miss..?"

"please call me Tatsumaki" She gave the man a smile. He blushed. Ryu saw this and laughed alongside Fu.

"i'm Hex" Hex waved with a smile.

"and i'm Ally!" The brunette grinned. They all sat down at The dinning room table soon after their introductions.

"i'm here because we heard a Jinchuuriki lives here" Ryu watched as Tatsumaki expression turned to sadness, Fu looked at her mother in worry. Ryu knew this would happan and nodded.

"allow us to truelly introduce ourselves" Ryu stood up and placed his hands on their heads, he looked to his companions as they placed their hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and opened them activating his dojutsu.

"**Ryu me!" **the scenary changed for them as they now stood in large temple with numerous drawings and images of the ancient path. Ryu guided the group through the structure into a large room filled with shelves of books and scrolls. Inside as well were three large beatial forms.

"we are Jinchuuriki like Fu-chan Tatsumaki-chan" Ryu turned to the mother of the mint-green haired girl. Withen moments Shinzo appeared around a corner. the red head looked up from the scroll and smiled at them.

"oi Ryu-san!" she waved.

"oi Shi-chan!" Ryu waved back as she rolled up the scroll and ran over to them.

"Tatsumaki-chan, Fu-chan this is Shinzo, she's a sorta second soul in my seal"

"seal for what?" Fu asked. At that moment booming noise echoed through the library. The others jumped as a grumbling Juubi came around a corner and glared at his host.

"whaddya wake me for?!" he groaned.

"to meet our friends" Shinzo looked at the two new comers as the others walked over to their respective bijuu.

"Fu, Tatsumaki we would like to introduce you to our bijuu" Juubi looked at the two and growled. Shinzo shot hima look. Ally grunted as Sanbi moved forward.

"as you know i'm Ally and this is my partner Sanbi" Sanbi raised its head high and eye smiled.

"humans call me Sanbi but my name's Isobu" Fu smiled at the two as a large blue winged beetle towered over her.

"i'm Fu and this..."

"i'm Nanabi but since we're gonna be friends you can call me Chomei!" the seven tailed beetle seemed rather kiddy next to the others. Ryu chuckled as intro's went on.

"I'm Mace and this is my peer and friend..."

"the humans gave us names based on our number of tails but we were each given honorable names! I am Son handsome ape! king of the suiren caves! i am Son Goku!, I'm the king of the sage monkeys" Son crossed his arms before flexing showing his superior upper body. Fu sweat dropped as Mace copied his friends actions. Ryu resisted a laugh.

"i'm next then, as i have said i am Hex, and this is my new friend..."

"we had difficult times and we never really got along until we joined Jr-san, im the Rokubi also known as Saiken" The slug demon looked down at them. Juubi roared in anger causing everyone to jump as the room trembled.

"i've had it with you weaklings! i dont care who you are i want you all gone!" Juubi bellowed as he formed a tailed beast ball and aimed said blast at the others. Shinzo stepped infront of Juubi no Ryu as he defused the blast. He looked down at her and glared.

"the humans call us ichibi, Nibi, Sabi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi and Juubi, we are alive, we are lving things just like you, and yet you humans sealed us inside you taking away our right to live and exist!" Ryu looked up at the dragon in sadness, he never realized how being sealed inside human was so painful to a bijuu. Shinku looked at Ryu as Shinzo walked over to her host. Shinku scoffed as he marched off.

Everyone returned to reality as Ryu gasped for air. He was sweating beads as his legs gave out and he collapsed. The others rushed to his side as Shinzo appeared before next to him and laid him on the ground "is he okay!?" Hex looked at the red head.

"he'll be fine after some rest, but just to be safe..." she removed the teen's head banned and tied hit over his eyes.

"no using your eyes for at least an hour, you need to rest, is there a room he can sleep in?" she looked to Tatsumaki. She nodded and guided the two upstairs. Tatsumaki left the two as Shinzo laid the boy down on the bed. He turned to her and chuckled.

"guess your gonna have to watch over my again huh?" Shinzo chuckled as a dragon tooth ocarina appeared in her hand. The others were walking to their rooms when she begane to play. The sound was unearthly, as if the angels were singing from the heavans, the sound brought peace to mind, body and soul, the song spread throught Takigakure. Ryu listened to the song of the ocarina, the sound sent him to his dreams as his memories of his mother and sisters, of his guild and guild mates, of the master. Tears formed in his eyes but were soaked up by the forehead protector. Ryu drifted off to sleep and Shinzo left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: the past of the world, Sage of the six path's life

Shinzo walked down stares to see the others resting "is everyone okay?" she could see the marks where tears had streaked down their faces. They nodded. She smiled at this.

"so i was wondering" Shinzo turned to Fu.

"yes?" she asked the mint haired girl.

"how did you come to...exist inside Ryu-san?" Shinzo sighed.

"come sit down in the living room, my tale i'm about to tell you is long" They all sat down and looked at the girl.

_Long ago before magic dawned on the world there was nothing but war, then one day a Sage appeared. This Sage was the first to discover the truth of Magic, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Wizard sect (_ウィザードの宗派 U~izādo no shūha_), which eventually came to be known as Magic. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the **Saviour of this World. **He came to be known asThe Sage of Six Path's._

_Centuries ago the Sage encountered a monster who's power was immeasureable it was the original Ten-Tails, the sage defeated the demon and was praised as a god for the virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming power; he became the first jinchūriki. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of his death, the seal would break and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world._

_Aware of his impending fate, the Sage used his spell known as Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) to divide the Ten-Tails' magic into nine individual sources of ethernano As a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, creating the moon. Little did the Sage know at the time, he had made a miscalculation. When he divided the ten tail's power he had caused another source of ethernano to form. So the Sage chose ten living things that he saw that had the ability to handel the magic of the demon, so he merged these ten creatures with the demon magic forming the ten tailed beasts. Soon enough the Sage's children were born, his wife died giving birth to his children. He had two son's and a daughter._

_The Sage's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful magic and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body", powerful will and physical energy, believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. _

_"_what happened to the daughter?" Fu asked. Shinzo raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"oh that's right, I forgot about that part"

_While brothers were chosen to continue their fathers dream the daughter was chosen to watch over the bijuu. She raised them and taught them after the sages death. But then years later a monster dragon known as Agnologia appeared, he had sensed the power of the bijuu and felt threatened by their presence. He attacked the daughter only for the ten tails fight the dragon being a dragon himself. Word reached the brothers of their sister situation. The monster succeeded in fataly wounding the sister before the brothers arrived and fended off the beast. Incapable of saving their sister the brothers sealed her inside the ten tails where she could reside and care for the bujuu for ever._

The jinchuuriki around the red head where in tears at this point.

Ryu listened to Shinzo's story from his room upstairs. He pondered on the tale before falling asleep. In Ryu's dream he stood before man with short black hair. He on the other hand had long spiky red hair. his attire took the form consisting of dark red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was comprised of numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the a clan symbol emblazoned on them. The man before him had similar armor except for the lack of the clan symbol "must we continue this bout brother?" he asked.

"are you afraid to fight me Ryumaru?" the man asked.

"on the contrary Zeref, I'm afraid I will kill you" Zeref smirked.

"do you honestly think that you can kill me brother?" Zeref asked.

"we need not fight, we are friends are we not?" Ryumaru asked. Zeref scowled before rushing his foe. Ryumaru grunted as he blocked Zeref's blade with his own. Zeref released a wave of dark magic at Ryumaru who dodged the attack and made the hand sign for snake as a wooden form appeared and attacked Zeref.

Ryu woke up from his dream. He moved his head banned to his fore head and walked out of the room. As he reached for the door a pain shot through his eyes. he grabbed his sword and looked into the blade to see the horizontal diamond like shape form into a shuriken with the same red iris and white pupil int he center. Ryu grinned before returning his blade to the scabbard and walking out of the room. He walked down stairs to see Fu hugging her mother and the others packed "i take it everyone his ready to leave?" Ryu asked. The others jumped as his presence was revealed. Ryu grabbed his nap sack and equipped his travelers cloak before saying their goodbyes and walking out the door. The group left the village with people cheering of Fu's departure, Ryu gripped his sword and formed into into a giant black and gold spear like sword and swung it leaving a giant scar in the ground infront of the people.

"keep treating people like that and i'll actualy aim" Ryu said before exiting the village with the other Jinchuuriki.


End file.
